1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorber for motor vehicles, with a piston fastened to a piston rod and upper and lower fastening parts. By means of the upper and lower fastening parts the shock absorber can be fastened to body and/or wheel suspension parts of a motor vehicle. The piston rod and receptacle for receiving the piston rod, with the interposition of rubber gaskets, can be held in a recess of a fastening part that can be connected to the body and/or to the wheel suspension of a motor vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Known shock absorber assemblies, for example, German Utility Model No. 73 00 913, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,981 534 entitled "Shock Absorbers" disclose such a shock absorber. That shock absorber is connected to the body or to the wheel suspension by means of upper and lower fastening parts. 0n these shock absorbers, the piston rod is connected to the body by means of a fastening part, whereby to isolate vibrations above and below the fastening part, respective rubber gaskets are threaded onto the piston rod and secured by means of a threaded connection. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the rubber gaskets, with their smooth end surfaces, are braced against one another, so that there can be insufficient isolation. Further, the rubber gaskets can also become notched or damaged in the vicinity of the fastening part, so that the useful life of the rubber gaskets and the shock absorber is unsatisfactory.